


Sister

by tempest_in_the_storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is no exception, Allurangst, Gen, Lance has a tendency to adopt people into his family, Lance is a good brother, Langst, background klance, im a monster, im so sorry, minor Spanish, minor questioning of self worth on Allura's end, ok but i really love the hc of Lance making Allura his sister ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempest_in_the_storm/pseuds/tempest_in_the_storm
Summary: Lance is the best brother and Allura is sad.He looked at Allura then, eyes blinking heavily. “Hermanameanssister.”





	Sister

“Lance, what were you _thinking_?” Allura scolded through tears, pointedly avoiding looking at the gaping bleeding hole in the former blue paladin’s chest. But, oh, there was so much blood. It covered her hands when she had attempted to put pressure on the wound, but it was futile, he just kept _bleeding_.

The sharpshooter choked out a laugh. “I’ve often been told I _don’t_ think, princess.” The frown that Allura held wobbled as she cradled Lance’s head in her lap.

“No, you don’t. And trust me, you are going to get a firm scolding for this later after you heal up in the cryopod.” She said firmly, confidently. Lance scoffed flatly, the action sending a wince through his body, that had Allura hiding a wince when she saw the flash of pain that crossed the injured paladin’s face.

“Scolding me for saving the life of one of the most stunning women in the universe? I think not.” Despite the situation, Allura halfheartedly rolled her eyes.

“Just women?” She spoke softly, a small grim smile on her face. Lance grinned apologetically up at her.

“Sorry Allura, Mullet takes the cake.” He attempted to shrug, but Allura held his shoulders in place.

“Stop that.” She chided, through new tears. “I’m sure Keith will love to here all about how much you secretly adore him, when the rest of the paladins and Coran come to save us.”

They should have never gone alone. Allura had thought, _had been so sure_ , of her capability of overriding the witch’s own power on this Galra infested station, that she had been unable to see what other dangers there might have been waiting.

But of course Lance had seen- seen when she had been so narrow sighted, and now here he was lying on the floor dealing with the consequences.

And Lance was strangely silent, a change so startling that Allura cautiously nudged him.

“Keep talking to me.” She ordered. The flirty paladin sent a winning smirk.

“I knew you loved the sound of my voice.” He cooed at her. The smile faded as a grim expression took its place. “But I’m fading out here, beautiful. I don’t think-,”

“ _No_.” Allura interrupted, the shout escaping her lips before she could process it. Lance startled in her lap, eyes gazing blearily up at her. She could see them starting to loose focus, and the thought terrified her more than anything. “You still have so much more you need to do. You are not _dying here_.”

Lance shook his head weakly. 

“ _Si, hermana_.” The paladin complied. He looked up past her, towards the ceiling. “I’ll pass on in the loving arms of my family, my soul at peace.”

“Exactly.” Allura agreed, nodding quickly. “Not after taking a blow meant for some dim-witted, naive princess.” The scathing tone in her voice was directed towards herself, but still Lance frowned.

“Didn’t I tell you, _hermana_? I told you I would travel across the universe for you. This-” He nodded to the hole in his chest. “-is nothing.” Lance choked, a coughing fit rattling his body, and Allura froze as blood coated his lips. 

It seemed to last forever before the coughing settled, and Lance took a shaky breath, shivering. 

“Why?” Allura whispered to him, voice raspy. “I’m so sorry Lance, but I don’t feel for you that way- I don’t think I could ever reciprocate your feelings-,” Lance aimed a look at her and she stopped.

“I would never expect you to, Allura. I have too much respect for you for that, and I’m not the kind of guy who would force my affections on someone if they showed they weren’t interested.” His mouth quirked, the movement subtle. “Besides,” He added softly, voice a murmur. “You’re _mi hermana_ , after all.”

“What?” Allura whispered at an equal volume of the former blue paladin's. Lance's breathing was getting weaker and weaker, and it had been so long since she had heard a response from the castle, or the paladins. That dread of what was inevitable was beginning to grow like a Balmera crystal in her stomach. “What does that mean? You keep calling me that.”

“I have a large family.” Lance mumbled. “Six siblings, three nieces and nephews and countless aunts and uncles. And those are only the ones related to me by blood. I would do anything for them, and I love all of them more than anything in this universe or any other. That’s why I’ve continued the fight, you know- for them. To protect them.” He looked at Allura then, eyes blinking heavily. “ _Hermana_ means _sister_.” He smiled at the Altean princess, whose breath had suddenly left her.

“I never had any siblings- or was close to any children my age.” She whispered to this boy- the boy who she had thought so vain and conceited, but over time had revealed his glowing heart of pure light. 

“Well,” Lance laughed weakly, more blooding coating his lips. “You should know that family will do anything to protect one another, even die for them. And I’ve been told that I am the best brother ever so…” He shivered in pain, his face pale and sweaty. 

“I can believe that.” She choked through her blurry vision, and clogged throat. 

“I know that none of the team may be Altean… but we _are_ your family, Allura. And we love you.” Lance said, eyes glazed and staring up at her with such love in his eyes that fresh sobs shook her body. This was what it felt to have a brother, one who loved her for all of her flaws, for all of her imperfections and still saw her as someone who had hung the stars in the sky. The aching hole in her heart left by her father, for one moment was filled with the adoration in this human boy’s eyes; who had seen a lonely girl who had lost everything, and taken her as his own, into his arms and into his own heart. 

Lance’s eyes closed, mumbling one more thing.

“ _Te amo, hermana_.” His words barely audible, even to Allura’s attuned hearing. His chest stilled, and she heard his breathing stop.

Allura felt like she had lost her father all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh.... im so sorry. i swear I cried to when I was writing this. And I was also listening to "You" by Josh Keaton while thinking of Voltron. Not a good combo when in a melancholy mood.


End file.
